


清白番外

by tiaolu



Category: Actor RPF, Director RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiaolu/pseuds/tiaolu
Summary: 德龙一觉醒来，发现身边躺着一个天鹅般的少年。
Relationships: Alain Delon/Luchino Visconti
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	清白番外

只写了一半  
\------------  
德龙一觉醒来，发现身边躺着一个天鹅般的少年。  
天鹅，是对方给他的第一印象。借着窗帘透出的微亮天色，德龙发现少年皮肤并不白皙，是一种经常户外运动的浅褐色。但是他全身上下透着一股文雅又骄矜的气息，看起来比天鹅还要优雅。  
少年容貌很美，让德龙忍不住多瞧了两眼。他看起来二十岁左右，一头漆黑微卷的头发散在枕头上，脸颊、下巴很瘦削，鼻子高挺端正，眉眼深浓而清秀，黑色的眼睛正望着德龙，很凌厉，很高傲，光亮射人，有种凶巴巴的严肃神气，乍一看简直很像维斯康蒂。  
这个念头让德龙一个激灵，完全清醒了。  
恢复清醒的头脑开始运转，德龙立刻想起，昨晚睡在自己身边的明明是维斯康蒂。  
穿着维斯康蒂那件灰紫色睡衣的，为什么突然变成了这个人？  
维斯康蒂去哪儿了，眼前这个“小朋友”又是谁？  
德龙一思索，觉得有些头疼了。他想去洗个澡，便解开睡衣，露出了赤裸的躯体。  
看见德龙结实健康、宛如雕塑的身体，小少爷居然脸红了，他把头埋在枕头里，继续目不转睛地打量一丝不挂的德龙。他低垂眼睫，不再用那明亮骄矜的目光直照别人时，有一种静美之态。  
德龙一瞬间想用被子把他罩起来，免得这个小美男子被维斯康蒂看见。  
少年沉迷够了德龙的裸体，突然质问：“你是谁，为什么在我床上？”  
德龙变了脸色，小少爷说话时口音、神气跟维斯康蒂一模一样。德龙觉得这是什么恶作剧，他觉得自己需要冷静一下。  
这难道是维斯康蒂的什么小情人吗？  
等等，这人和维斯康蒂长得有些像，难道是维斯康蒂的侄儿甚至私生子？  
德龙目光在小少爷身上逡巡，发现对方小腿欣长秀美，大腿瘦削结实，上面有一条很新鲜的疤。  
德龙很惊讶，维斯康蒂大腿上同样位置也留了一条伤口。  
德龙问过维斯康蒂，他说是骑马摔的。  
一个诡谲的念头冒了出来，德龙怀疑自己根本没睡醒。他四周望了望，室内光线昏沉，分辨不出时间，只有寂静笼罩，整个世界似乎都只剩下了这一间屋子。  
他大剌剌地喝了杯水，又回头去看床上的小美男子。  
德龙想：管他是谁呢？这么漂亮，当然先睡了再说。  
德龙得意洋洋地去抱小少爷，觉得他最好看的是那双漆黑眼睛，迫不及待要在上面亲一下。在他赤裸强横的怀抱里，小少爷几乎立刻就硬了，德龙轻笑了一声，去吻他的嘴，先是用舌头轻触他紧抿的唇，这回他像个贞洁处子似的，闪避迟疑了一会儿，然后才伸出舌尖和德龙交缠。不过，就在德龙扯下他裤子时，他突然浑身僵硬地顿住了，声音冷酷地命令说：“你给我出去！”  
德龙反问：“我凭什么听你的？”  
“这儿是我家！”  
“昨晚是你把我拖到你床上的！”德龙理直气壮地控诉，“昨晚你还说你会永远爱我！”  
小少爷愕然，似乎刚发现床上坐着的是个脱光了还赖着不走的疯子。德龙满怀嘲讽地看着他，想看看他还能干出什么。  
“你在说什么鬼话！”  
小少爷又惊又怒，有人肆无忌惮耍弄他，他生气了，跑去拼命摇把手，想要把门打开，看来并不是装模作样，而是真的不愿跟德龙共处一室。  
德龙听他把门拉得“哐啷”作响，想：啊，这倒是真没想到。这一定是个假的维斯康蒂。怎么，他是想让别人也看到我脱光了在他床上吗？  
德龙不经意地一低头，竟然发现自己手上沾了一片黏湿血迹。  
德龙吓了一跳，意识到这是谁的血，他心里哆嗦了一下，接着明白过来了。一定是刚才滚来滚去时没留意，把小少爷腿上伤口擦破了。  
“你腿上流了好多血。”德龙说，“摔疼了吧。”  
“你是傻瓜吗？”小少爷怒问，“这怎么可能是摔的？”  
那条伤口靠近大腿内侧，不可能是骑马摔的。  
德龙想：我确实是个傻瓜，维斯康蒂说什么我都深信不疑。  
“那是怎么弄出来的？”  
小少爷又去推窗户，发现也纹丝不动。认识到自己陷入了某种奇怪不可解的困境里，他急促地呼着气，激动地爬回床上。“不关你的事。”  
德龙只能看见他露在枕头外的半张脸。小少爷紧抿的嘴唇和皱起的眉毛显得很痛苦，目光凝滞，陷入沉思，仿佛想起了什么令他困扰甚至悲恸的事，他一只手习惯性地捂着额头，另一只手紧握拳头按在胸口。他的确在想与德龙无关的事。  
德龙想：这是个小冒牌货。不过，这只手多好看啊。  
他在手上亲了一下。  
小少爷望向德龙，似乎终于把心念转向眼前俊美无俦的流氓。  
他漆黑的眼睛里起初是想弄清楚原委的困惑探究，接着似乎隐藏了什么尖锐的严肃的争斗，最后突然明白了也接受了。  
他用一种急切的姿态伸手去抱德龙，一边爬到德龙身上一边忙着脱自己衣服，用自己逐渐硬起来的性器不断磨蹭德龙的下腹。肌肤之亲令他发出愉悦痴迷的叹息，他想赶紧把德龙当成一个春梦来享受。他甚至听任德龙分开他双腿，将两根手指戳进臀瓣中间那个幽深闭合的小口里。  
小少爷露出一种迷茫又渴望的神情，他被探入了某个神秘的、完全不熟悉的内在境地。两个男人应该怎么做，他当然是知道的，可是此刻他觉得自己对此一无所知。  
德龙感到怀里年轻清瘦的身体蹭来蹭去，头发不停挠自己脖子。  
这与其说是性感，不如说是可爱。  
他们紧紧抱在一起，德龙的手指从下方幽深小口里滑出来，那里顺着闭合了，好像恋恋不舍地结束了一个吻。他顺着对方肩膀一直抚摸下去，手掌之下的每一根骨骼与每一寸肌肉都渴望与他吸附。触摸到对方乳尖时，他在上面拧了一把，小少爷立刻露出那种如醉如痴的神情，似乎满含了焦灼的渴求，于是，德龙低头使劲咬了上去。他一定把他弄疼了，可是小少爷除了嘶嘶抽气，丝毫也没抱怨，德龙将他咬得很疼，反倒让他激动起来了。他腿上已经不再流血了，但一定也还疼着，即便如此，也没能让他硬起来的部位稍微软一软，这就是年轻人充盈丰沛的性欲。  
德龙握住他热血充盈的器官，觉得它敏感又脆弱。  
他在那根粗长的性器官上舔弄了一会儿，然后欣赏它红肿紫胀的水淋淋的模样，年轻的器官散着热气，颤抖不已。  
德龙一边吸吮它，一边低声问对方喜不喜欢。回答他的是一声“啊”的叫唤。  
“你猜这是什么人教我做的？”  
小少爷阴沉着脸，紧皱着眉，露出迷茫又不耐烦的神气，腿蹬了一下，紫胀发烫的性器顶到了德龙的牙。他不想听德龙说话，更不想听他提到别的什么人。  
这无辜又霸道的样子让德龙着恼了，爬起来一把扯住小少爷头发，将他的脸按到自己胯下。小少爷顺从地伏到德龙身下，嗅了嗅德龙的性器，又含进嘴里，无师自通地又吸又舔。他抚摸舔弄男人的性器时没有任何不适，原本冷沉的眉宇都松开了，动作温柔沉迷又仿佛带着狂热的恋慕，看来是特别喜欢这根东西，简直爱不释手。  
这恨不能将男人性器官永远含裹在嘴里的样子，像是天生就干这行的。德龙被他吸得欲火中烧，不禁满怀嘲讽地想：你可真是从小就是个天才，而且死不悔改地喜欢这个，你就该一直干这个才对。  
德龙的角度正能看清楚小少爷光洁挺翘的臀部。他又想：以往每次想发火，我都会想象你其实是个美貌姑娘，如果我能经常记得你有这么漂亮的屁股，就会多忍住几次不吵架。  
这么想着，他感觉到温软湿热的舌头来回滑动，令他脊椎窜起一阵战栗，几乎快要射在对方嘴里。  
当然不能这样放过他。德龙心里还惦记着自己用手指戳弄过的那个幽深迷人的小口，他将小少爷抱起来按倒，用自己坚硬的性器在他腿间摩擦了一会儿，引得对方连连喘息，然后一下子顶了进去。  
小少爷紧张地抽气，无力地挣扎，漆黑眼睛里却只剩下欲望的火，德龙粗硬火烫的性器在他体内抽插，快感从每一次肉体摩擦中堆积，疼痛让他兴致高昂。  
德龙一边狠狠操他，一边低声问他这是不是“钻狗洞”。  
这种粗俗下流的话，维斯康蒂曾经对他说过——搞同性恋就好比钻狗洞。  
德龙再次握着小少爷的下巴逼问他，他轻声呻吟着，伸长脖子说：“是的，是的。”  
被正在干他的人侮辱，让他脸上露出极度痛苦又异常快乐的神情，他瘦长结实的腿蹬动了几下，又仿佛脱力般顿住了，他被操得射了出来。德龙揉着他射精的性器，让他发出难耐的呻吟，直到那狂喜的痉挛完全过去。  
德龙舔了一下自己沾满他精液的手指，小少爷转过头，睁大眼睛，一动不动望着，仿佛被德龙这淫靡污秽的举动惊住了。  
高潮之后他仍被抱在怀中，宛如裹挟在燃着火焰的海水里，这股海水充满力量，无比热烈，冲撞得他骨头与皮肉都快要剥离散架了。德龙射在他身体里，让他快活极了。他不停地吻德龙的嘴，看来痴迷得不得了。  
隔绝在一片迷蒙慵懒的光晕中，德龙想：他是他，但又不是他，这多奇怪啊。  
小少爷一身薄汗伏在枕头上，此刻仿佛不管说什么、做什么都没关系。他看见德龙还在抚摸那条裂开的伤口，就说：“是我自己划的。”  
德龙的手顿住了一下，他感到，即便是二十岁的维斯康蒂，对自己来说也是复杂且完全不可解的。  
不过，也不妨用最简单的方式去猜测一下他。  
德龙在他耳后问：“他有我好看吗？”  
这个问题满怀妒意。  
小少爷精光闪亮的黑眼睛向他抬起，他终于开始用一种颇为专注的目光和怀着爱意的神气凝望德龙，不知是惊叹于他的聪明伶俐，还是俊美无匹。  
“他没有你这么美。”


End file.
